The Victim
by Mistress of Disaster
Summary: Severus is given a task to fullfill by his master but will he be able to do it when these glimmering emerald orbs are looking up at him? Songfic, HC , character death, noncon, violence,angst
1. Chapter 1

The Victim (Songfic to the german song „Das Opfer by Subway To Sally)

Hi there everyone this is just a little songfic that came to my mind while listening to my favourite band Subway to Sally , I don't know if you have already heard of them but I can only give everyone who likes a mix of medievel and metal , the advise to listen to their songs at least once! I translated the text below so please don't be confused if it doesn't fit into the melody or sth. Like that!)

Author : MistressofDisaster

Rating : Adult Content (You all know what I want to say with that!)

Warnings : I really don't know yet , but nothing too explicit . HBP Spoilers Pairing: HPSS

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine only the plot and I'm not making any money of this!

Ich konnte das Opfer nicht töten,

es sah mich traurig an, es sah mich traurig an

_I couldn't kill the victim, _

_it looked at me so sad, it looked at me so sad_

Es zerrte so an seinen Stricken,

_It just pulled at his bindings so much_

bedrängte mich mit seiner Angst

_harassed me with it's fear_

Ich bin voller Hass auf dich Meister,

_I'm filled with only hate for you Master_

dass du solche Taten verlangst

_that you demand such an act from me _

Du wirst mein Versagen bestrafen

_You're gonna punish my failure_

Doch wirst du mich niemals verstehn

_But never will you understand me_

Ich geißle mein Fleisch um zu büßen

_I'm scourging my flesh to do penalty_

um über die Brücke zu gehen

_to pass over the bridge_

Ich hab meinen Meister verraten

_I have betrayed my master_

Im Morgengrau wirst du mich holen

_With dusk you will get to me_

dein Wille wird sicher geschehn

_your will is sure to transpire_

Ich glaub ich brenn dort auf dem Hügel,

_I think I'll burn up there on the hill_

ich kann ihn durchs Fenster schon sehn

_I can see it through the window already_

Am Himmel verblassen die Sterne,

_the stars in the heaven are fading_

ich hoffe der Morgen wird kalt

_I hope the morning's gonna be cold _

Sonst ist dieses Feuer so sinnlos,

_otherwise this fire would be so pointless_

mein Meister erwartet mich bald

_my master is awaiting me soon_

Ich konnte das Opfer nicht töten

_I couldn't kill the victim_

es sah mich traurig an, es sah mich traurig an

_it looked at me so sad, it looked at me so sad_

Ich hab meinen Meister verraten

_I have betrayed my master_

weil ich es nicht getan, weil ich es nicht getan

_cause I didn't do it ,cause I didn't do it_

_(Sounds a bit odd to me in english but well...)_

_There he sat , trembling , blindfolded, gagged and bound to the chair he sat on._

_Damn that stupid boy !_

_He had killed Albus and still the boy believed him about some dept with Malfoy's mother?_

_Hah! Saving that arrogant little prick from becoming a murderer and all this nonsense?_

_Never! He had told his master from the beginning that the boy didn't have the guts to kill , let alone Albus Dumbledore!_

_In the end he had to do all the important work alone again ! Damn and it had blown his cover!_

_He must have seemed a really faceful servant to the old coot with all the information that babbling old fool had trusted him with!_

_And not to forget the training of his beloved Golden Boy._

_Speaking of him , the boy was interrupting his thoughts with his whining!_

„_Potter shut the hell up!" _

_He accompied the harsh command with a good measured slap to the boy's right cheek._

_Right ._

_Potter..._

_The Boy Who Lived..._

_Harry..._

_Damn , why did his master want him to do that?_

_Why did he have to asign him to capture Potter by gaining his trust back , then torturing killing him?_

_Hadn't he already proofed his loyality enough by killing that old fool!_

_Or did his master just want to test what happend if someone else than him killed or tried to kill the boy , according to that downright stupid prophecy?_

_He looked at the boy sitting in front of him._

_Potter was struggling in his bindings, squirming and trying to free himself._

_He needed to get on with his task ._

_He took one step closer to Harry ...to Potter he corrected himself...no use in going soft on him now!...and took the gag out of his mouth._

_He could hear the boy taking a deep breath and letting it out in a deep sigh again._

„_Don't be too relieved Potter ! I didn't release you of this this cause I wanted to make small talk , I just rather want to hear your screams when the hexes hit you , no use in denying myself that bit of fun , isn't it?" he said, a malicious smirk lingering in his voice._

„_Professor Snape I don't under..."_

_Slap!_

„ _I think I told you to shut the fuck up Potter!"_

_The boy kept silent from then on._

_He thought about what to do with him first , when an idea came to his mind ._

_Why not see the fear forming in his eyes when he tortured him, better than only listening to his agunish!_

_He took off the blindfold and slowly , redrimmed , tearfilled and very sad emerald orbs lifted to look disbelievingly up at him._

_THIS had been a mistake!_

_A lonely tear slipped down the red cheek , dripping down from the with dried blood covered chin onto the cold grey stone floor._

„_Why?"_

_This had definitly been a mistake!_

„_Harry..."_

_TBC..._

_And? What do you think? Do you like it so far?_

_Please tell me what you think about the plot so far and how you think I should continue!_

_hugs MD _


	2. Chapter 2

The Victim Part 2 

Okay Folks here goes the next chappy ,but I wanted to say that the warning has changed , sorry for that ! It will be explicit!

Chapter 2  
„Harry..."

_The sad eyes looked at him and he knew they would haunt him for the rest of his life !_

„_Professor ...why?" asked a croaked voice._

_He tried to shut his councious out but it won the fight._

„_Potter be silent!" he barked trying to mask his nervousnes._

_He drew his wand and aimed it at the younger man sitting before him,trying to ignore the nagging little voice in his head that told him that there would never be sleep without nightmares agtain if he did this ._

_He noticed the slight trembling that began to form in his fingers._

_He had to do it now or the boy would see his weakness._

_He closed his eyes and summed up all his will power ._

„_Crucio!"_

_When he heard the agunished screams he opened his eyes and what he saw almost tore his heart into pieces._

_Those sad green eyes were now filled with tears and emoition._

_Pain._

_Disbelieve._

_Accusation._

_Betreyal._

_And Fear._

_No..._

_No..._

_NO!_

_He couldn't stand it !_

_After only a few seconds he lifted the curse again and rushed to the boys side._

_Harry was trembling from the aftershocks of the curse , sobbing all his pain out to the world._

_Severus sank down beside him and freed him from his restraints ._

_The weakened boy fell into his arms trying to hide his face into Severus robes._

_Severus could feel his cloth becoming wet from Harry's tears and he felt a strange pain in his heart._

_He had made this beattiful creature in his arms hurt , he had made him cry,sob._

_Strangely besides the pain in his heart he also felt a surge of blood down in his nether regions, but he chose to ignore it for the moment._

_He tried to comfort the boy in his arms, stroking his back and hair while murmuring sweet nonsense._

_His heart skipped a few beats when Harry finally looked up at him._

„_Why? I trusted you! I needed You ! I depended on you! I even...I even loved you ...so why, Professor?"_

_It was almost so silently whispered that he could have missed it , if Harry hadn't rested his head on his shoulder._

_Severus was shocked to say the least._

_He had never realised the boy's feelings for him ._

_But now..when he thought of it._

_Why else should Harry have trusted him so much again and that so soon after his betrayal to everything the boy believed in?_

„_Harry I...yes I killed Albus and I did it of my own free will, not to save Draco Malfoy. And yes I am a Death Eater and willing follower of the Dark Lord and he ordered me to capture torture and kill you."_

_He felt the boy flinch in his arms but he didn't attempt to free himself so Severus went on._

„_Normally I would have fulfilled that task easily but in your case it seems...well lets say I've grown very attached to you over the years Mr. Potter!"_

„_So you won't kill me?"_

_The small voice of this normally insolent boy sounded hopeful yet full of fear._

„_No I won't kill you and therefor I just killed myself."_

_Harry's eyes dawned with understanding._

„_He will kill us both won't he?"_

_Severus nodded silently._

„_Yes Harry I fear he will..."_

_Then he remembered what he had been told to do._

„_And I fear he will have much more in store for you than just kill you Harry..."_

„_What do you mean?"_

„_My order was to capture and torture you every way I want, but I was not to break you completely , for that he wanted to watch himself!"_

_The boy's eyes were now wide with fear of what was to come._

„_What does that mean?"_

_Severus couldn't hold that green gaze anymore , so he lowered his eyes to the floor._

„_I don't know for sure , but normally the Dark Lord's way of breaking people...is rape."_

_He felt the boy in his arms beginning to tremble again and then his sobs were back stronger than before._

„_Hush Harry...we'll find a way to save you from that."_

_He knew it wasn't true and his little inner voice wouldn't stop telling him so._

„_Don't...just don't lie to me Professor we both know there is no way!"Harry sobbed into his former teachers robes._

„_Yes I know but maybe...maybe we could make it less painfull at least!"_

_Harry lifted his eyes to look at him , hope shining clearly in them._

„_How?"_

„_Harry...are you a virgin?"_

_The blush that shot to the boy's cheeks answered his question immidiatly._

_Damn!_

_This would be very hard._

_TBC..._

_And?° bigpuppydogeyes°_

_What do you think of it?_

_Please review me and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Ho lets go!_

_K I know it took me much too long and I'm sorry but my private life has been through a lot of problems but now if finally found the time and the energy again to look after my WIP fictions !_

_So here goes chapter 3 of The Victim _

„_Harry...are you a virgin?"_

_The blush that shot to the boy's cheeks answered his question immediatly._

_Damn!_

_This would be very hard._

_He looked at the boy before him. _

_Harry was trembling and his eyes were downcast._

_"Harry? What is it?" he asked gently _

_Teary green orbs looked up at him and small sobs reached his ears ._

_"I'm sorry sir ..but I..I don't think I can do this..I'm so scared!"_

_Severus knelt down beside the young boy on the floor and gently stroked his hair back from his face._

_"Harry look at me . Now listen, I will make this as painless as possible for you , I promise I will take care of you as much as the situation allows me to allright? Now don't try to hold your emotions in any longer that will make it more difficult for you to relax later."_

_Harry nodded slowly and leaned against his former professor's chest weeping his heart out ._

_Severus rubbed soothing circles on his back with one hand , with the other still stroking the unruly mop of hair ._

_"Hush, it'll be allright , you're gonna be okay , I am here for you, it's okay..." _

_When Harry's sobs died down , he slowly pushed himself away from Severu's chest and looked up at the man._

_"Thank you, sir . That really helped me calm down...I..I think I'm as ready as I can be." _

_He looked down again._

_Severus stroked Harry's cheek and lifted the boys chin so he looked at him._

_"Let me take care of you Harry."_

_When the boy nodded Severus bent down and captured Harry's lips with his own._

_The boys eyes went wide in shock and he pulled away._

_"What..sir please don't ...don't do this."_

_Severus looked at Harry , concern clearly in his eyes ._

_"Why?"_

_Harry averted his eyes._

_"I can't ...if we kiss that means there are feelings involved ..and you may have a chance to survive this if you just tell him you wern't able to kill me. I'm afraid he will notice it if you are too attached to me when he kills me,so please don't do this." he was crying again._

_Snape understood and nodded._

_He lowered the boy to the floor and amde him close his eyes._

_"If it helps pretend you are with someone else." _

_Just saying this made Snape's chest hurt._

_But Harry opened his eyes again and looked at him._

_"But I don't want to , even if it happens like this , I don't want to miss the chance to memorize every seconde of this!"_

_This warmed the older man's heart to a degree that made him want to kiss Harry again but he understood Harry's fears so he mustered up all his self control._

_He moved down and unbuttoned Harry's shirt , kissing und memorizing every inch of skin that was revealed._

_He worked his way down until he reached Harry's navel._

_The moment he felt Harry's hands fisting in his hair he heard a voice call his name from the other room._

_Snape froze and Harry's eyes widened in shock._

_He stood and went into the other room sending Harry a look thet told him to keep silent._

_Harry strained his ears and tried to listen to what Snape was saying but he didn't catch very much._

_When Severus returned he had a grave look on his face._

_"We have a problem. They will arrive here in 10 minutes."_

_Harry went pale and silent tears were running down his cheeks while he began trembling again._

_"I'm sorry Harry there's nothing I can do to help you anymore. I'll try to save you but you have to be strong."_

_The moment he finished the sentence the boy flung himself into his arms._

_"Severus please remember , no matter what will happen I still love you and that won't change if I live through this or not."_

_Snape nodded and led Harry to the chair letting him sit down again._

_He redid the ropes , binding the boy again._

_"Try to look like you've already been broken , maybe they'll go easier on you then."_

_Harry sent him a sad smile that made his heart ache ._

_"I think that won't be that hard"_

_Harry put on a mask of indifference his eyes going dead and hollow._

_Snape steeled himself when he heard the fireplace next door crackling and his masters voice calling him._

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_So finally here goes part four ! I'm sure you're sick of hearing it but once again I apologize for taking so long to update,but I can't help it school's keeping me busy most of the time and when I'm free the ideas for the plot just won't come to my mind!_

_Anyways Folks enjoy yourselfs!_

_Harry felt cold ,rough fingers stroking along his downcast face._

_Somehow the smell of pain and death seemed to linger in his nose at that touch._

_He did his best not to flinch away in disgust or to shudder from his growing urge to vomit._

_"Well , well , what do we have here?" hissed the snake-like voice next to his ear._

_"If it isn't our worshipped Saviour of the Wizarding World, the allmighty Mr.Potter isn't it?"_

_He felt something cold and slimy lick his ear._

_"Bound to a chair in a seedy hut , no Albus Dumbledore there to protect him."_

_The fingers gripped his chin tightly and forced him to look directly into a pair of red glowing eyes._

_When he was released his head fell back down to his chest, but before he could see a smirking Lucius Malfoy standing next to his master._

_Harry got a really bad feeling about that._

_Wouldn't it be enough for Snape and Voldemort to witness this ?_

_Why did he have to be there?_

_His thoughts were interrupted when the Dark Lord hissed again._

_"Severus , I'm pleased to see you did as you were told , although you didn't kill Potter ! Crucio!"_

_Harry didn't dare to look up , for hearing his former Professor's screams was more than enough to make him want to scream and yell at Voldemort to stop it._

_When the screaming stopped he was relieved to hear Snape panting and not some deadly silence like he had feared would follow._

_"Now that I've warmed up a bit we shall begin with the real fun! I would never forgive myself if I had the opportunity to hear your voice utter some nice agonized sounds instead of your usual insolance Potter!"_

_Harry stiffened ._

_So now the real horror would start._

_He didn't know how to behave._

_What were they going to do to him?_

_he felt a panic rising in his chest._

_But it was too late, before he could even scream he foud himself naked and magically bound , spreadeagle , to one of the walls, facing it._

_This was where Lucius came in._

_Harry couldn't see him but he suddenly felt the cold touch of his cane running up and down his spine._

_"So Potter , my son told me there were roumors in Hogwarts, maybe you can tell me if they are true?"_

_Harry didn't answer him , he only tried to keep still and silent,preparing himself for whatever may come next._

_He could feel Lucius cane sliding lower on his back again._

_"Well , you're thinking about what kind of roumors I'm talking about, for sure"_

_He tensed when he felt the cane running along his cleft._

_"The roumors are...that you, the Boy who lived..."_

_He felt it pressing against his hole and started trembling._

_"Likes to take it up the ass!"_

_Suddenly he felt like he was torn apart when Lucius slammed his cane inside him with one thrust and Harry couldn't hold back his agonized scream that fought it's way out of his throat._

_He could feel his warm blood running down his legs and he thought he could hear it dripping onto the floor._

_He whimpered as the searing pain transformed into a hard and painful pounding in his hole._

_He could hear Lucius chukling behind him._

_"Oh, seems like the roumors where not true after all,were they Mr. Potter?"_

_He twisted the cane inside Harry and made him scream in pain once more._

_"Well , be assured the more painful it is for you the more fun it'll be for me!"_

_With that he pulled the cane out of Harry again and drove it back in much deeper than before._

_He listened to the boys screams while he repeated this motion over and over again until Harry was sobbing and begging for him to stop._

_Severus came to his senses when he heard loud agunished screams._

_When he looked up , the picture he saw was much more horrible than he had imagined._

_There was his Harry, facing a wall and being raped by Lucius with his cane, blood was dripping from his entrance over his tighs down to the floor ,leaving a small puddle already._

_He was thrown out of his musing by Harry's screams._

_"Noooo...aaah ..please no..it hurts ..stop it ..I beg you ...please stop it...ahh!"_

_Snape wanted to jump to his feet and rip Lucius away from the screaming boy, but suddenly there was Voldemort's voice echoing through the small room._

_"Enough Lucius! You've prepared the boy well enough for me, I'm pleased with you,now I will take over from here,I think this boy will be to my satisfaction!"_

_Severus could see Harry shuddering at these words._

_He watched Voldemort nearing the trembling boy, blocking his sight of Harry._

_Then he heard th boy scream again this time it felt like tearing his heart out!_

_He heard Harry sob and Voldemort cackling loudly._

_"Tsk,tsk...seems like somebody isn't enjoying this like he should be! Lucius!_

_Come here and show the boy he should feel , being honored like this!"_

_Lucius smirked and went over to them._

_He knelt next to Harry, facing his master and began licking the boy's soft cock._

_Harry could feel Lucius licking him and was horrified to notice his cock getting hard!_

_No I don't want this...please no...why am I getting hard ...am I that sick?_

_He felt tears of despair burning in his eyes._

_no no no no no...NOOOO!_

_He exploded into Lucius mouth and could feel the wet cum from Voldemort dripping_

_out of his hole._

_he leaned his head against the wall, then there was this voice again, hissing in his ear._

_"What a perverted little freak the boy who lived is, coming from being raped and sucked of by a Death eater and his supposed archnemesis! You're nothing more than a sick , worthless piece of shit Potter! Try to live with it the last few hours you have left boy!"_

_The Dark Lord turned away from Harry motioning Lucius to follow him outside to the fireplace._

_"Severus , you take care of him till we return tommorow to finish this, have fun with him!"_

_With that the fireplace crackled again and it was over for now._

_Severus ran to Harry's side , freeing him of his magical bonds._

_The boy sank down into his arms , his eyes empty._

_Severus grabbed his shoulders and shook him._

_"Harry , look at me , talk to , can you even hear me? Don't space out it's over!"_

_The green orbs started to clear up again and when Harry recognized him he blinked._

_Then grabbing Severus robe, holding on to him for dear life , burrying his face in Snapes chest and began screaming and sobbing incoherent words, all the while soaking Snapes robe with his hot tears._

_Severus hugged him as tightly as possible , not willing to ever let him go again._

_The young man's sobs seemed to break his own heart into pieces._

_He could almost hear them falling to the floor ._

_"Harry..." he couldn't say anymore , because he was overwhelmed by tears himself._

_And so they knelt there , in a small shabby room , surrounded by the smell of pain , blood and rape , hugging each other and crying their hearts out to each other!_

_What would the next morning bring..._

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here goes chapter 5!_

_The Boy's sobs just didn't stop._

_Severus was at a loss how to console him._

_He started rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back whispering words of comfort into his ear._

_"Hush now Harry it's gonna be alright ..believe me...shhh"_

_He felt Harry shake his head against his chest hearing the muffled answer._

_"No no it's not, please don't let them do this again! I'd rather you kill me than having this done to me again please Professor...please!"_

_He started crying again._

_"It's allright Harry I'll take you out of here! i know a safe place where noone will find us!"_

_Harry sniffed and looked up at Severus , his eyes were red._

_"But...but won't they be after you if you do this?"_

_Snape sighed._

_"Yes ...well you see it's either you getting killed before my eyes and the side of the light getting me killed therefor , or us going into hiding with both sides after me and one after you. You see , I think the latter is the better choise for both of us!"_

_Harry nodded again ._

_"When are we going sir?"_

_Snape stood and helped Harry to his feet._

_"Now would be as good as anytime today!"_

_Snape opened his arms and Harry took the hint and hugged him tightly._

_Snape touched the ring that hung on his necklace and both were potkeyed away._

_Slowly Harry opened his eyes ._

_It was pitch black in front of his eyes although they were open._

_"Professor Snape?" he called out into the darkness._

_Suddenly he felt a hand touching his tigh and he panicked._

_"No no leave me alone please don't do this to me help no please please..."_

_he thrashed and kicked but it didn't help only the hands gripped him tighter._

_He began sobbing again but was surprised when instead of cruel hands hurting him there were two gentle arms hugging him._

_"It's me Harry it's just me everythings ok...hush..."_

_"Sir? Oh god I'm so glad it's you !"_

_Severus searched in the darkness for the next candle and lit it._

_Harry looked questioning at him._

_"Why didn't you just cast Lumos?"_

_"Because, Harry , we are in hiding and we can't perform any magic here otherwise we risk our magic being tracked and us being discovered."_

_Harry's eyes grew big._

_"Oh...that's ...how do we get food if we have to stay longer?"_

_Snape grinned ._

_"I see Mr. Potter you learned to think ahead but be assured I already thought of that. A house elf of mine will provide us with food ever second week."_

_Harry gave him a tentative smile._

_"That's good, sir."_

_Even if he smiled , severus noticed the sad expression in Harry's eyes._

_"Sir? is here some place where I can have a rest?"_

_"Yes there is a bedroom behind the door to your right , but Harry I fear..." Severus couldn't bring himself to tell the boy._

_"What is it sir?"_

_  
"I fear I have to tend to your wounds before I can allow you to rest otherwise we risk an infection."_

_"Wounds?..Oh you mean...is that really necessary sir?"_

_Harry looked pleadingly at him and it it would have been possible he would have told Harry just to rest and not to worry about it but he couldn't do that._

_"Yes harry I fear it is and I'm sorry but I have to do it manually because we can't use magic...I know this will be very unpleasant and embarassing for you but I'll do my best to make it as quick and as painless as possible alright?"_

_Harry looked terrified._

_"You mean you have to ..to touch me? There?"_

_Snape nodded._

_"Oh god..." Harry groaned._

_Snape sighed ._

_"Tell me when you're ready Harry?"_

_Harry laughed sarcastically._

_"How did you put it earlier sir? Now is as good a time as anytime today?"_

_"Alright Harry then please go into the bathromm and clean yourself and the lie down onto your stomach on the bed when your done . I'll wait until you call me.The bathroom is over there."_

_Snape pointed to the door behind Harry and watched the boy go there with hanging shoulders._

_He could feel a headache coming._

_How would he make this work? How could he? What if Harry would notice his body's reactions towards the boy?_

_He was taken from his thoughts when Harry called him in a small voice._

_"Sir? You can come in now."_

_Severus went into the bedroom and had to gulp._

_The sight of Harry's backside and these firm globes made his nether regions stirr._

_He willed himself to stay calm._

_The boy had just experienced a traumatizing rape he wouldn't need the one person he had to depend on for taking care of ,lusting after him so obviously!_

_"Sir?"_

_"Huh? Oh yes Harry I will come over to you now alright?"_

_"Yes I think so sir."_

_He sat down next to the boy and felt the urge to touch him._

_"Harry I have to touch you on the places you were wounded now to apply this healing salve please try not to tense too much when I...when I enter you ok?"_

_"I'll try sir..." _

_Harry's voice indicated that he was crying again._

_Severus grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around so that he could take the boy into his arms again._

_"Harry listen to me if there is anything to make this easier for you please tell me!"_

_Harry looked shyly up at him._

_"Could you...could you hold me while you do it sir? Please?"_

_Snape was shocked to here such a request but had no objections._

_"Of course Harry I will but if you feel uncomfortable with it at anytime please tell me so."_

_"I will you can start lets get it over with quickly please sir!"_

_Harry held tightly onto him and squeezed his eyes shut._

_Snape took a deep breath and dipped his finger into the salve._

_"I will touch you now Harry."_

_The boy nodded against him._

_Oh god this would be hard..._

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Here we go, the next one!_

_Oh and just to mention it I now have my own smut homepage (www.yaoiland.de.tl don't worry it's in english even if there is a .de)!_

_I will update my Fanfics there one week before I update here._

_To get informed about my updates just join my Yahoo Group(It is in my profile cause won't let me write it here!_

_So now enjoy chappy 6_

_Oh god, this would be hard..._

_He slowly brought his salve covered fingers to the boys cheeks and felt Harry flinch._

_"Harry .." he began tentativly._

_"I...I'm sorry sir..I just...I can't help it..." he sobbed ._

_Severus sighed and wiped his hand on the bedsheets, then he backed himselfs up against the headboard of the bed they were lying on and drew Harry with him._

_He stroked the boy's hair gently and was suprised to see brilliant green eyes looking up at him._

_"Severus..." he saw his name coming from Harry's lips rather than he heard it before the boy went limp in his arms and passed out._

_He sighed again and lowered Harry slowly to the matress._

_"Well at least this will save you the pain and the embarresment Harry."_

_He made sure the boy lay relaxed , then he started tending to Harry's injuries._

_The blood that was left on his fingers when he was finished made him shudder._

_After cleaning up he tucked Harry carefully under the blankets and quietly left the room._

_He wouldn't make it harder for the boy now._

_They only had one bed and it wouldn't do any good having Harry waking up to a man that had watched him being raped without helping._

_So he went into the livingroom in search of the scotch he knew had to be there, prepairing for a night on the couch._

_Harry knew he was dreaming the moment he saw himself hanging from that wall again._

_He saw himself bleeding and whimpering._

_But the he saw the scene shifting._

_Suddenly there was Severus only Severus._

_He was coming towards Harry , he was touching him._

_Harry looked at himself ._

_He seemed to be enjoying himself a great deal, inspite of all the blood and the pain he knew he must have._

_The he was drawn towards his own body and melted into it._

_He could feel Severus hands on him, felt him inside, he felt the pain and he felt the overwhelming pleasure that built up inside him and in the end made him scream._

_Sitting up in the bed , panting , sweating, trembling and with a wet patch between his legs, Harry sat there , staring wide eyed at the wall infront of him._

_Severus started awake and looked around desoriented._

_He knew where he was._

_And then he realized who's scream must have been it that woke him._

_"Harry" he sprang to his feet and ran into the bedroom._

_He found the boy sitting on the bed rocking softly , tears streaming down his face, all the while stammering:_

_"I'm so sick,...how can this be ...I'm sick...This can't...how could I...oh my god he was right..."_

_Severus was by his side in an instant , hugging him and running soothing circles on his back._

_"It's allright Harry it's over , hush please don't cry." he rocked him slightly._

_Harry shook his head vehemently ,looking up with teary eyes, he said:_

_"No it is not, Severus he was right! I'm nothing but a perverted little whore!" he exclaimed._

_Severus was shocked to say the least._

_"Harry what are you talking about? You're not a whore neither are you perverted or sick or anything like that ! Why would you think so?" he stroked the boy's cheeks wiping away the remaining tears._

_If it was possible Harry shook even more._

_He looked up at Severus,trying to find the words to explain but not finding them._

_"I ..I ...dreamt and..when I ..I mean...oh god Severus I am so sick..." he sobbed and threw the blanket aside to show the potions master what he meant._

_At first Severus didn't know what Harry was playing at , but then he looked and saw the wet spot between his legs ._

_Now it came to him that Harry's scream hadn't been one of pain , it had been a scram of pleasure!_

_"I am so sick Severus ! I was raped not a few hours ago and now I am already dreaming things like this and..and..oh god!"_

_He smiled gently at Harry and tucked the boy's head under his chin and began stroking his back again._

_"Oh Harry ...hush that is allright. You were reliving a traumatizing event in your dream and your mind decided you couldn't take that already so it changed your dream to something pleasurable. It has nothing to do with you being sick or perverted.It's a normal selfprotecting mechanism of your mind!"_

_Harry looked up at him and smiled weakly._

_"I still feel kinda ill about it. Stay with me? Please! Hold me till I fall asleep?" he asked hopefully._

_Severus nodded and drew Harry safely against his chest drawing the blankets over them._

_"Oh I'm sorry , I must have passed out on you when you wanted to ...cure me..."Harry whispered._

_Severus stroked his forhead assuringly _

_"It's ok I tended to your injuries while you were out, safed you a lot of pain."_

_He felt Harry nod against his chest._

_"Thank you"_

_He felt Harry turn around in his arms._

_Saw those eyes looking up at him._

_Felt himself being drawn to those lips._

_"Harry ..." he breathed._

_Harry nodded and touched Severus' cheek._

_"It's ok..." Harry closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly._

_Severus leaned forward , slowly bringing their lips together in a first tentative kiss,all the while Harry's hand was stroking his cheek._

_Severus took the boy's hand away from his face and laced their fingers together._

_Breaking free of the kiss, he looked into the boy's eyes again wondering what was going on behind them._

_"I love you Severus, I really do !" he whispered , while tears again dripped from his eyes._

_Severus stroked his hair gently._

_"I know Harry ,it's ok ...sleep now , I'll stay with you." he kissed the boy forehead and lay them both back more comfortably._

_"Sleep , tomorrow comes soon enough to throw us back into reality." he sighed and let his mind drift to sleep again._

_TBC_

_Hehe you can make yourself ready for some nice bit of smut in one of the next three chappys! which one I won't tell but you'll see!_

_R&R please!_

_bye till next chappy!_

_hugs _

_MD_


	7. AN:

Author's Note:

I am so sorry guys but I fear my stories are getting a bit too mature for so I will be repost them on and I am also rewriting the chapters of my older stories!

So if you'd like to read my stories in better English and if you want to know how some of them will progress please read them there!

The titles and my penname will stay the same!

I hope you'll stay with me!

*hugs*

MD


	8. AN Continued

so sorry guys I didn't know that addy were deleted when posted in link form ! I will post all my storys with the same name and under the same authors name on w w w . a d u l t f a n f i c t i o n . n e t 


End file.
